


Trapped With You(and those other people trying to kill us)

by OnlyIWill



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DNF, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyIWill/pseuds/OnlyIWill
Summary: Dream and GeorgeNotFound along with the other characters trapped in Minecraft competing for 1 million dollars. The catch is, if you die, you might die in real life. There's only two ways to win, and both end in you being the last one standing.(Note, I only ship the characters and not the real people. There also isn't any other ships in this, because I'm not sure if they would be okay with it, and I don't personally ship anyone else on the SMP.)
Relationships: dream and georgenotfound
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One(Dream)

Groaning, I woke up annoyed. My alarm clock didn't work, but I knew I shouldn't start this day out of all days in a bad mood. Valentine’s day was coming up, and I wanted to finally tell George how I really felt. I started getting ready, and after a while I went online. George was probably still asleep, so I started scrolling through my dms. 

You have been invited to join our newest competition! There will be hundreds of players there, all competing for the hefty prize of one million dollars! If you’re interested, respond and log in at 3 pm sharp! One million dollars?! It was definitely a scam. I decided to call Sapnap.

“Yeah I got the same invite… it’s gotta be fake!” I agreed. What kind of Minecraft competition would have a prize that good? 

“I wonder if George got it too” I mumbled. I started scrolling through twitter, and suddenly everyone was talking about it. People were starting to confirm that it was real. Should I accept? What’s the worst that could happen? I looked back up at my computer. Winning this would be great, and maybe George- no. That's the stupidest thing anyone could think.

I’ll accept your request, what do I need to do? 

Why couldn’t I have said no. I still blame myself.. 

(George) I yawned and looked at my clock. “Bright and early, like always” I chuckled to myself. While eating my breakfast, I kept getting notification after notification. Finally looking at my phone, I was confused. This couldn’t be real, I’m not stupid. Dream had accepted it though, and Sapnap too.. it looks like a lot of my friends had. Wilbur, Eret, Nikachu and Ranboo? Were they all really going to believe this? No one else had, they probably thought it was a scam as well. My phone started ringing, it was Sapnap and Dream.

“We already accepted, you should tooooo” “Come on it’ll be fun” “Don’t be a wimp” They kept on teasing me.

“Fine!” I laughed. “You guys convinced me. I’ll accept, but it’s definitely a scam..” We started getting ready to stream it, and called everyone else who accepted it. 

“Technoblade accepted!” Wilbur groaned, knowing he’ll probably win. I was still hesitant, but I shouldn’t turn back now, and when 3 pm came and we all logged in, I wish I had talked them all out of it.

(Sapnap)

When I logged in to Minecraft, I was surprised for sure. When I checked my worlds, there was another one. A world named “Click me”. 

“Do you have that world to guys? I don’t remember actually accepting anything, just dming those people saying I would participate..”

“I didn’t accept anything either, I just said yes!!” George cried out. We all started panicking, looking to see if anything else had happened.

“I’m fine, what about you guys?” Nikachu said, she sounded nervous. Were we hacked? If so, why didn’t they do anything else?

“I don’t think this is a good idea anymore” Eret laughed nervously.

“Don’t be a pussy” Ranboo joked. 

“Should we still click it?” Technoblade questioned, and silence followed. On impulse I clicked it, and my chat went crazy.

“Guys I’m in it’s fine” I burst out laughing.

“YOU CLICKED IT” “YOU’RE SO STUPID” “WHAT IF IT’S A HACKER……” 

“What? Guys I can’t hear you” Their voices faded. My head started to hurt, and everything went fuzzy. 

“Guys? Are you there? What’s happening?” Chat had disappeared and the screen kept getting closer. My ears were ringing and it felt like I couldn’t even speak. 

(Wilbur)

“Sapnap? Are you there?” Eret asked.

“Guys he died” I joked, knowing he was messing with us.

“We won’t miss him” Nikachu blurted out, making everyone laugh. People from Sapnap’s chat started coming into our streams, saying his chat doesn’t work. We started laughing harder.

“Was he really hacked?” Dream faltered.

“Nahh we’re fine, this is probably a joke, I doubt he ended his stream for a bit though. See, he’s still streaming guys!” I checked, and everyone went quiet for a second. Sapnap was unconscious, the chat was glitched. I looked at the world on my screen. 1 person was online. And it showed Sapnap, looking at these signs in the game. 

Rule one. You cannot leave the game without beating the ender dragon or killing all other players.

Rule two. Only one person can leave the game.

Rule three. If you die here, you cannot respawn.

Sapnap started looking around in the game, and I felt my chest tighten. I looked at my Minecraft open, and the number of people online started going up.

“What the hell is this..” Sapnap looked down at his hands. They were so.. real. They looked exactly like Sapnap’s. He screamed and got up, looking around frantically. The person in the face cam stayed utterly still, they looked dead even. I exited out of his stream. Dream cleared his throat.

“It’s gotta be a prank guys…” “I don’t want to do this anymore” “I’m backing out” We all agreed, this didn’t feel right, even if it was a stunt. 

(Eret)

My screen flashed. I couldn’t move and it felt like my eyes were glued to the screen. YOU’VE ALREADY ACCEPTED, I’M SORRY. 

“What the hell is happening?” I gasped. I couldn’t hear my own voice. I started yelling louder, I was scared. My whole body felt like it was being pulled towards the words. I’M SORRY kept getting closer and closer until that’s all I saw. I blinked. I was in Minecraft, and on the ground. It was wet. I heard a sound behind me and got up immediately. 

“Hello? Sapnap?” I was panicking. Where am I? This felt so real, but I was in a Minecraft world. I was in a swamp, specifically. A sheep came out from behind a tree and I let out a sigh. Turning around again, I saw the same signs with the same rules that were on Sapnaps screen. This couldn’t be happening, but here I was, with water seeping into my shoes. I heard a witch cackle and my head jolted up.

(Nikachu)

“Why was it so hot? What happened..” I stared at the sky for a while, panicking silently. There was a cactus right by where I was. I got up carefully, trying not to poke myself. I was in a desert. There wasn’t anything around but the signs and cacti. It was hard to breath, and I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to find the others first. Walking along, I didn’t find anything other than a few stray rabbits. They looked so realistic. Nothing else did though, which was strange to me. I found some sticks along the way, and tried to break open a cactus for water. It didn’t work like I thought it would, and as I kept walking, I got thirstier and thirstier.. could I die from dehydration? I questioned myself, I didn’t know what would happen if I died, and I didn’t want to find out. As I walked, I saw something that looked like a pyramid in the distance.  
(Ranboo)

“Hello? Is anyone there?” I stammered. I didn’t remember anything, but I was scared. And cold. Very cold.. I was on top of a mountain I think, and there was snow everywhere. There were signs in front of me, stating rules I didn’t understand. Would I have to kill people? I had so many questions. But first I needed to get out of here, it was miserable. Cautiously climbing down the mountain, I started wondering how big it was. The air was thin and I couldn’t see the bottom. I tripped and fell a long way, landing face first in the snow. I felt something sniff at my back and I felt my body short circuit. I turned around and there was a mountain goat in my face. I yelled out, and it yelled back at me. Why was it so realistic and everything else just blocks? I got up and stepped away. I was like that too I noticed. It started running at me and I quickly curled up into a ball. 

“HELP! ANYONE!” I screamed. I heard it jump back, but then come back again just as quickly. Was I about to die? It lifted me up onto it’s back and cut my left leg with one of its horns.

(Technoblade)

I squinted at the sky above me, sat up and looked around. 

“Heh?” There were numerous cows, sheep, chicken and pigs all around me, and it looked like I was in some kind of field. 

“Am I.. in the game?” I trembled, only to be answered by the clucking of a chicken next to be. The signs said the same thing Sapnap’s had, and I got even more scared. Standing up, it looks like no one was around me. I need to calm down. I need to figure out what’s going on, find everyone else and get out of here. I pinched myself, making sure it wasn't a dream. How did this feel so real? Why was everything blocky except the animals and me? I could get that answered later. I saw a tree in the distance. 

“I know how to play this game. I can do this.” I reassured myself, walking over to it. How was I supposed to do this…I tried to punch the tree but that almost tore my skin. I saw a pond, and I had an idea. I ran over, and sure enough, there was gravel. Breaking it was easier, and sure enough after two tries it dropped flint. This will make the tree easier to break until I can get an axe, I smiled to myself. It said only one player can beat the game.. it will be me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two(Dream)  
It had been a few days since I was teleported into this game, and I still hadn’t seen a trace of anyone. I spawned on an island, and built a boat out of the tree there. I was seasick, starving and dehydrated. I was so worried about the others, and George was on my mind constantly. What if he died without me getting to tell him.. after awhile as I felt like I was about to pass out, I saw land. I started going even faster, hoping to see someone, anyone. It was a very rocky area that I landed on, and there weren't many trees or animals around. Just my luck. It took me a while to get used to being on land again, and I was desperately trying to chase animals and look for water. 

“Hey! You there! Where did you come from, how did you get over here?” I heard a voice yell out. It startled me, but I needed all the help I could get.

“My name is Clay.. or Dream, I was on the ocean for days, do you have any food?” I sounded tired, but maybe they would pity me. I saw a man come out from behind a large rock, and a smaller boy come out after him. 

“We can help you, but you’re gonna have to trust us” The man spoke first, and the boy nodded in agreement. The man looked about in his mid 20’s, and the boy looked like a teenager. I smiled weakly, and started walking towards them.

(George)

I ate my watermelon in frustration, wondering if I should travel to the nether or find at least one other person first. I had spawned in a jungle, and there were plenty of resources to have. There was even a village, and I got two diamonds there, which I decided to make into a sword. It was the best decision, as I had already gotten attacked by a different player. It made me sick to think they might have died in real life as well. I wanted to find Dream. He probably has plenty of resources, and I’m lonely. The portal was already lit, but I reluctantly broke it. I didn’t want anyone to beat the game before me. I started traveling to the edge of the jungle, there was a rocky biome over there, and that’s where a player came from, so maybe there’s more people there.

(Sapnap)

After I had gotten my thoughts together, I realized I had spawned in a terracotta biome. There was an exposed abandoned mineshaft, which gave me plenty of resources. After about four days, I had full iron. I still had yet to find lava though, and I was getting anxious. Thankfully the few players I met were too scared to attack me, and the mobs were easy to deal with so far. I chewed on my steak, wondering if the others were okay. Walking along, I saw a snowy mountain. It looked dangerous, and I didn’t think it was a good idea to go there at all, so I kept walking. After a while I saw a swamp biome and smiled. There could be a witch, and they drop potions. That could be really useful, but I’d have to be careful. I started walking there, but instead of a witch, I saw half dead Eret, shaken and bruised. I rushed over immediately, and started to question him. 

“Are you okay? What happened to you?”

“A witch attacked me on the first day, and since then I’ve been struggling to survive… you don’t happen to have food, do you?” His voice sounded faded, and he was tired. I fed him as much as I could, and gave him my makeshift canteen. 

“You’ll be okay now, let’s go back, I have a small house and you can stay with me.” I said as reassuringly as possible. He grinned and tried to get up, almost falling over again. I ended up helping him all the way home.

(Wilbur)

“Well fuck you too!” I snapped. I broke the sweet berry bush in rage, I was so tired of getting pricked by them. I had spawned in a spruce tree biome, and they were everywhere. Sighing, I walked over to my tree and started climbing up the ladder. I forgot my dog, and I was about to go looking for other people. I had met a few, but none of them wanted to talk to me. I had built a small tree house and tamed a dog in the days that had gone by, but I was ready to beat this game and leave. I wanted to go back to the real world so badly. 

“Come on Berry, we’re gonna go.” I made the mistake of naming my sweet dog berry, and now I regret it.. they’ve probably kept me sane in this though, so I can’t be mad. I started running, hoping to find one of my friends. I saw a plain biome earlier, but I wasn’t prepared to travel to it then. Now I wanted to see the person there, as I had seen one running about. I hoped it was one of my friends, they could help me get out of here. As I swam across the river to the field, I heard a very familiar voice.

(Eret)

When me and Sapnap arrived at his house, he took care of me and gave me some spare iron armor and gear. I wanted to cry, I felt so much safer. The last few days had been hell, but now I could possibly leave the game. I won’t die. Me and him started working together, getting better loot, and talking about our plans to find everyone else. 

“My biggest fear right now, is that someone else beats the game before everyone else.” He began. “And it said only one person could leave.. does that mean we’ll have to choose between us? Or fight.. if we even all make it to the end.”

“I have no idea, but it’s been on my mind too.” I replied. “I wish we had just stayed out of this. A million dollars isn’t worth our lives.” He paused, then nodded. Words weren’t needed, if the rules were true, and strict, only one of us would make it out alive. If someone else didn’t beat it first.

“Let's not think about that. We need to go to the nether, right?” I assured myself that that wouldn’t happen. 

(Nikachu)

I stared them down. I knew what I had to do, it would be the best for me. I held my breath and shot. I heard a thud, and then that familiar disappearing sound. After I raided the desert temple, I had really good loot. The kind of loot players will see and try to kill you for. Plenty of bread, a few diamonds, which I made into a sword, and saved the other two, and an enchanted golden apple. That was the main stuff. The player I just killed had been following me for a while, and I just killed them with a bow I made. I went and picked up their stuff off the ground, the scent of death still strong in the air. It made me want to vomit. 

“Calm down, it’s okay, it’s okay..” I comforted myself. I had killed five people so far, and that smell never failed to make me almost pass out. I tried not to think about what might happen to those people. Either way, I had plenty of stuff. I could beat the game anytime I wanted to, and I thought it was time I headed to the nether. So I made a portal and hopped in.

(Ranboo)

I woke up in a warm bed, with no memory of anything. There were bandages around my leg, and my head hurt. Someone walked into the room, they looked about fourteen or fifteen, and the almost dropped the tea they were holding when they saw me. 

“You’re awake! Do you remember anything?” They asked. I looked around me. I saw snow outside, and remembered the mountain. 

“Yeah, but only that I was on a mountain. What happened to me?” I replied. “And respectfully, who are you?”

“My name is Asteroid, and you came down the mountain on the back of a goat! You ended up falling quite a bit down the mountain too. When I found you, you had a cut on your left leg and a concussion. You’re lucky, a fall like that could’ve killed you.” They cautioned. “But I’ve been taking care of you, and now we can beat the game together and leave this place!”

“Game? What are you talking about. I don’t remember anything but the mountain” I was so confused. I remembered what happened now, but I still don’t know why I’m here.

“Oh. That’s…. coincidental. You must have lost your memory when you entered here. Do you know what the Dream SMP is? Do you know what minecraft is? Do you know who you are?” They bombarded me with questions immediately.

“No, no and no.. do you know who I am?” Am I important? Is that why they took care of me? They grinned.

“The Dream SMP is a server in minecraft, a video game, and you are a part of a popular group of streamers who are in the SMP. A good portion of them are actually here. Your name is Ranboo, and if we find your friends, we can leave this game and hopefully get your memory back!” They said excitedly. 

“That’s.. amazing!” I laughed. I didn’t know what the hell a video game was, but I’ll pretend I do for now. As long as I can get my memories back I’ll be happy, and things will start making sense again.

((Asteroid))  
“Drink this, you must be famished! I’ll go make you some food” I said. He nodded and started drinking without question. I headed into the kitchen, holding in my laughter. This was perfect. He’s so trusting, and I can use him for bribery against his friends. I bet they all have great gear by now, and they won’t complete the game without their group. Only one person can leave, I’m not sure if he remembers that. I’ll string him along until he isn’t useful to me. I hummed to myself, thinking of what to do next. 

“I can’t wait to meet Technoblade.. I’ll bet he has really good loot!” I gushed. Staring down at the soup, I knew it would be so easy to poison it. What a wasted chance, I thought, as I served it to him. It would be too inconvenient right now. “I’m sure your leg is fine by now, so tomorrow we will start traveling okay?” I grinned. 

“Of course! I can’t wait.” He looked so happy. I really can’t wait to see the look on his face when he dies.

(Technoblade)

I stretched and sighed as I admired my diamond axe. After a lot of work, I had full diamond armor, and I was about to head to the nether. After triple checking I had all the stuff, I lit the portal. I heard splashing, not an animal this time. A human.

“Who’s there, don’t try and hide.” I declared loudly. I started walking to the river.

“TECHNOBLADE I MISSED YOU!” That voice- I turned back around. “TECHNOBLADE COME BACK” He’s running towards me, god no. Wilbur Soot is annoying, and I don’t need help. I turned around at my portal to face him, and he ran right into me, trying to hug me, and knocking us both into the nether. 

“Hi, Wilbur.” I sighed as he was on top of me, with the upper halves of our bodys in the underworld. He laughed and got off of me, looking around. 

“Wait, I didn’t prepare to go on this journey with you.” He said with a serious look. 

“Then don’t come. Leave me alone.” I answered, starting to explore where I was. It was a withered forest biome, I’m sure if I kept walking I would find a fortress eventually.

“I never abandon a friend!” He cheers, keeping up with my pace the best he can. I can’t say I want him here, but I don’t think he’ll leave. And I won’t kill him. So, I’ll put up with him for now, I smile to myself. He starts blabbing about what's happened to him, and we look for a fortress together.


End file.
